Merman Melody: Pichi Pichi Pitch
by Eltarprince
Summary: A genderbending of Mermaid Melody, with a few original elements tossed in.
1. Pichi Pichi Quartz Pearl Voice!

* * *

Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch belongs to Pink Hanamori

All songs copyright their original writers.

* * *

_There are seven merman princes _

_And seven pearls._

_They exist to protect the seven seas._

_The reason I sing is to convey my love._

_The reason my pearl sparkles is to_

_Brighten up the sea._

_And so, I can never forget…._

…_the sound of the waves or _

_The warmth of the sea._

_And someday…_

…_I'll remember!_

* * *

**_(AUTHOR'S NOTES)_**

**_Mini Profile_**

**_Name: Eltarprince_**

**_Birthday: November 5_**

**_Birthplace: Long Island, New York_**

**_Blood type O-_**

**_Star Sign: Scorpio_**

**_Family: Oldest of two children_**

**_Greetings! Nice to meet you. I'm Eltarprince. This is my first Mermaid Melody fanfic- thank you for choosing it. It's only fifteen minutes from my house to a bay, and about two hours to the sea._**

**_I like classical, rock, and J-Pop music. I like sitcoms, anime, and comedy in general. I love to laugh and sing. I like snacks. I love to sleep. I like animals, especially fuzzy ones. That's what I'm about._**

**_Why am I doing this? Like Miss Pink Hanamori yourself, I'll routinely make small breaks in the story to chat with you readers. I know I'll be talking, and you can, and PLEASE DO, leave reviews, I'll make it like we're writing letters back and forth. I may even exchange emails if you like; my address is in my profile. Now, scroll down and read my newest work, Merman Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, a genderbending of one of my favorite manga. Please, read it with a pichi pichi heart and open mind!_**

'Wow, we had so many customers today!' thought a brown haired- and eyed- boy. 'I'm glad it's closing time.'

"Thanks for visiting the Pearl Baths! Come again!" he shouted as the last of the customers left the building. He sighed as he closed the large doors and flipped the sign to 'closed'.

"Good work, Luchi!" said his brother, who had purple hair and blue eyes. "C'mon, let's hit the baths ourselves."

"Sure thing, Nikomaru!" said Luchi. He and his brother took the customary showers before stripping down and sinking into the water. In an instant, both boys were covered with shimmering, prismatic lights as their legs changed into octopus tentacles. Nikomaru started singing a small tune as he stretched his tentacles, his suckers lightly sticking to the marble tiles.

"Nikomaru, you're such a good singer!" said Luchi as he stretched his own tentacles. Outside, a small blue penguin in a sailor outfit picked up their clothes and placed them in a basket.

"They always do this!" said the penguin. She opened the sliding door.

"If you please!" she said, flustered, "Can't you stick your dirty clothes in the basket!"

"Hey! You little pervert!" laughed Luchi, using one of his tentacles to splash water on the small bird. Luchi, his hair now blond and his eyes blue, was kneeling on his six knees. His tentacles were a rosy pink, and the undersides of them were light pink. He also wore a rose, clam-shaped pendant with two small wings coming out of either side of the clam around his neck. Nikomaru's tentacles, like his hair, were a dark purple, and his pendant was also dark purple. Nikomaru's pendant lacked wings, however.

"You know you can't look while we're in the bath!" said Nikomaru. The penguin glared at the two octopus mermen.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" she yelled.

"S-sorry!" aid Luchi, nervously laughing and brushing a hand through his wet hair. "I'll make it up to you with a song." As he opened his mouth, Nikomaru and the penguin looked at each other nervously. Luchi began singing. His voice was high and screechy, unable to be heard by humans.

"AHHHHH! Luchi, stop!" shouted Nikomaru.

"Your ultrasound is causing property damage!" shouted the penguin.

As the two mermen dried off, the prismatic light changed their tentacles back into human legs. The penguin also dried off from her earlier splash, ruffling her feathers.

"What in the seven seas are you thinking? You know mermen who don't have their pearls can't hold a note! Please, return to reality!" she snapped. Luchi pulled on plaid pajama pants as the small penguin continued her rant. "The only reason we're even in the human world is to find your pearl! And now that the pearl radar is broken-"

"Please, Hippo! The thing didn't work right anyway!" said Luchi.

"Don't be rude! It never had to deal with such a strong signal before!" shouted hippo. Nikomaru walked up, a white towel around his waist.

"Doesn't look like another mistake; your pearl's here in Japan." he said, sitting down and taking a swig from a bottle of water. "After all, his pearl is a merman's alter ego. You're going to need it before you can become an adult merman. But enough for tonight; go to bed." said Nikomaru. As Luchi rolled out his bed roll, Nikomaru and Hippo looked at each other.

"Are you sure this is okay? Keeping Luchi-san in the dark like this?" asked Hippo, turning to Nikomaru.

"You know how odd the sea world has been lately. And now, for that very reason, we're gonna need Luchi's pearl. When the time comes, I'll tell him all about it. But Luchi's still a little boy- by our standards, at least." Not hearing his brother and guardian talking, Luchi began to drift off to sleep.

"My pearl… I hope that girl still has it." he said. "That was seven years ago…" As he fell asleep, he began to dream of that day.

_Luchi, now seven years younger, popped his head above the ocean waves._

"_Wow! Is that a cruise ship?" he asked himself. A large white liner sailed gently over the waves, fireworks popping overtop of it. As he floated there, he heard a light melody floating from the ship. "What a lovely voice!" he exclaimed. Heading toward the source, he looked up to see a brown-haired human girl of his age singing as she watched the moonlight reflecting off of the water. As Luchi watched, awestruck, a large storm brewed up and wind and waves tipped the boat over. "The ship!" he shouted, diving under the water. He grabbed the girl, and made it safely to shore. As she lied on the sand, unconscious, Luchi reached up to his pendant. It clicked open, revealing a rosy pink pearl. 'Please, wake up!' he thought as his pearl glew. He placed t on the girl's chest, watching as the glow enveloped her and she slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be light brown. She sat up slowly, looking at Luchi._

"_Who… who are you?" she asked. Alarmed, Luchi dove back into the ocean, leaving his pearl with the girl._

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Luchi walked along the shore in his school uniform, inhaling the salty breeze.

"It feels so nice to be around the sea in the morning!" he said, stretching his arms. He looked out to the water, noticing something. "What the-?" he asked himself. It was a brown-haired human girl in a two-pieced striped pink bathing suit riding on a white-and-red surfboard. A pair of beaded bracelets was on each of her wrists, and her hair was left to hang loose, blowing in the breeze. As she hit land, she slung her surfboard under her left arm and brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. Luchi felt his heart pumping as he watched her. The girl blinked her eyes, which were a bright brown. As she walked foreward, Luchi let out a shaky breath.

"Haven't we… met somewhere… before?" he asked. The girl giggled, placing her hand on her hip.

"Are you trying to pick me up?" she asked, smirking. Luchi blushed as red as a tomato as he stuttered.

"N-no! I'm not! No!" he said.

"Yeah, whateva." said the girl. "If ya wanna see me again, come by this Sunday. I'm in a surfing competition that'll be going on." As she turned to walk away, she turned back one more time. "I'll be watching for you, Tiger!" she said, winking.

"In-interest? Not a chance!" he said to himself. He heard a slight ping, and the girl held up her necklace; it was a small, transparent glass rectangle, containing a rosy pink pearl. Luchi stared, blinking twice, before turning away. "Naw, no way!" he said to himself as he rushed toward the school.

* * *

**In School**

* * *

"Hi! I'm Luchi Nanami, nice to meet you all!" he said. The teacher, who was a man, nodded.

"All right, Mister Nanami, your desk will be…" he paused as he skimmed the rows. "Right there." he said, pointing to an empty desk. "The student next to you will share textbooks with you until you get your own." As Luchi sat down, he noticed the girl next to him.

'_The girl from this morning!_' he thought. She leaned foreward, placing her head in her hand.

"Yo!" she said. "Now this is a huge coincidence!"

"Y-yeah…" said Luchi, blushing slightly. He heard people talking to each other all around hem.

"How does Kaita-chan know him?"

"Oh, I wish I was next to her!"

"What are they to each other?"

As the people continued talking, Kaita smiled at him.

"So… you're coming this Sunday, right?" she asked.

"Huh? Well, I, um…" he paused, his blush quite relevant.

"Nanami-san? Did you already know Kaita-chan?" asked a dark blue-haired boy. He held out his hand for Luchi to shake. "I'm Hanron Hosho! Just call me Hanron! Okay, Luchi? I can call you that, right?" he asked. Luchi shook Hanron's hand.

"S-sure!" he said, smiling.

"Are you coming to cheer on the surfers? You're especially concerned about Kaita-chan, right?" asked Hanron.

"N-no way!" said Luchi, flustered again.

"Aw, you're so shy! I've made up my mind. I know how to attract the girls, and I'll teach you! After school, I'm going shopping, and I'll show you the best in bathing suits!" he said.

* * *

**After School**

* * *

'_Wow!'_ thought Luchi as he licked his ice cream. '_This is so… so much fun!'_ he thought. Hanron spied another shop, and he grabbed Luchi's arm.

"Come on, follow me!" he said. He ate the last of his cone before running into a store. Luchi quickly swallowed his as he stepped inside. "Come on! I found some great stuff!" said Hanron.

"Where?" asked Luchi. Hanron held up a dark red Speedo, smiling like a fool.

"Here ya go!" said Hanron. Luchi flushed red as the relatively small swimsuit Hanron was holding up.

"B-but all the girls will see-" he began. _'It's true I don't wear anything to cover THAT up as a merman, but the merman world is all guys!'_

"Well of course! It's the whole point of wearing a Speedo- to strut your stuff!" said Hanron. He then noticed the gleam of pink against Luchi's chest. "Ah! Look at that!" he said. "What an awesome pendant!" all of a sudden, a large voice boomed through the store.

"Luchi!" shouted a male voice. The two boys turned to see Nikomaru. He was wearing a black tank top and green shorts. "Is this where you went to avoid work?! Get back to the bathhouse this instant!" he shouted.

"Ah! I forgot!" said Luchi.

"Your brother, I'm guessing?" asked Hanron.

"Yeah. He's scary when he gets mad. I'd better get back! Sorry!" said Luchi as he ran off.

"Sure! Bye!" said Hanron as he laughed.

Back at the bathhouse, Hippo also began to yell at Luchi.

"What were you thinking, Luchi-san?!" she screamed.

"Shh! be quiet!" said Luchi, but Hippo ignored him.

"Going to the beach?! If you get water on you, you'll throw the humans into a panic! You're not going- you have better things to do, like finding your pearl!"

"I said quiet!" said Luchi. "And besides, it's the sea! The sea! Come along too, Hippo! We'll keep it a secret from Nikomaru."

"…Fine. I'll come." said Hippo, easily defeated.

* * *

**Sunday…**

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore as Hanron and Luchi stepped onto the beach.

"Yeah!" shouted Hanron, in a turquoise Speedo. Hippo stood at her master's feet, dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and a grass skirt.

'_We'll call it research into human society.'_ she thought.

"Come on in, the water looks just fine!" said Hanron.

"But… my swimsuit…" said Luchi. He had been covering himself with an oversized Hawaiian shirt.

"You'll be just fine!" said Hanron, yanking the shirt off. Luchi stood there in his yellow Speedo, earning him several wolf-whistles.

"Hey! You guys are cute!" said a raven-haired girl in a blue bikini, putting her hand on Luchi's shoulder. "Come on, let's have some fun in the sun!" she said. 'Is she trying to pick us up?' thought Luchi.

"Could you please stop it?" asked Luchi. A hand shot out and grabbed the girl's. 'Kaita!!' though Luchi. The other girl looked back at Kaita.

"Were they with you? I'm sorry!" she said, walking away. Luchi thought he heard her mutter "slut" under her breath, but he was more concerned over what just happened. 'Did she just... protect me?'

"Nice swimsuits!' said Kaita. She put on the same smirk from earlier, and said, "But I do like Speedos that reveal a bit more." Luchi blushed as she walked off.

"All contestants please gather over here!" shouted a voice over an intercom.

"Why you-!" he shouted, but Kaita waved him off.

"I'll make it up to you by showing you what I do best!" she said. She looked out to the waves, which came down heavy. _'Hm- surf's pretty heavy today.'_ she thought. She set down her tote bag and pulled out her necklace, slinging it around her neck.

"HAHA! Found you! Found you! Born of the sea… power over the sea… and you won't get away" said a voice from beneath the waves. It went unheard, though, and Kaita started her surf routine.

"She's ripping the backside! There's an aerial!" shouted the commentator.

'She's pretty cool!' thought Luchi.

"Yeah, that's Kaita for you! The girl's got game!" yelled a spectator. As Kaita rode the crest, a lump formed in front of her. _'Part of the wave?'_ she thought. In an instant, the lump tuned into a mass of water. Kaita's eyes widened as a clawed man grabbed her, dragging her under.

"Oh no!! She wiped out!" shouted the commentator. "But she isn't coming up! Get a lifeguard, now!"

'Kaita?' thought Luchi. A large storm suddenly whipped up out of nowhere, and the commentator shouted over the microphone again.

"Everyone out! Leave the beach immediately!"

'This storm… it's just like the one from seven years ago!' thought Luchi as he ran towards the water.

"Luchi, where are you going?!" yelled Hanron over the wind. Hippo's radar started to beep as she looked down at it.

'_Huh? The radar's picking up two pearls!'_ she thought. Luchi ran to a sheltered cove and looked around.

'_It'll be okay here!'_ he thought. He dove under the water, transforming back into a merman instantly. '_Kaita, just be all right!_' he thought. He screamed as a powerful wave hit him.

"That was really strong!" he said. He heard something, a melody from deeper down. "There's someone singing down there!" he said, propelling himself further down. Once there, he saw a fearsome man with black hair and a black dragon's tail in place of legs. Kaita was surrounded by a red bubble, allowing her to breath underwater. "KAITA!" yelled Luchi. He turned to the dragon-man. "Just who are you?! Give her back to me!" he shouted.

"Ahh, so you're the owner of the pearl!" said the dragon-man. I've been waiting for you! Now you, him, and the pearl will be mine!" he said, sending a dragon made of water at Luchi. He braced himself, and the dragon blew him back several feet.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled at the dragon-man. 'I won't let him do this!' thought Luchi. The pendant around Kaita's neck began to glow, and she slowly opened her eyes.

'_Who… whose voice is that?'_ she asked. Her eyes snapped open, revealing Luchi before her eyes. _'It- it's a merman! And I remember him!'_ She elbowed the dragon-man in the groin, causing him to scream in pain and release her. She took off the pendant, throwing it at Luchi.

"Here, take this!" she shouted. The pearl emerged from Kaita's pendant, and shot into Luchi's. It began to glow rosy pink as he smiled. He raised his arms up, and the pearl flew out of his pendant and into the water above him. It glowed as it transformed into a white microphone, the pearl in the center of the back. As he grabbed it, Luchi began to glow_. 'I hear the words in my heart…'_

"QUARTZ PEARL VOICE!" he shouted. In a prismatic flash, he still looked like his merman self, but he had legs instead of tentacles. He was wearing a white kimono-like top that was lined with rose pink, white fingerless gloves with rose bands around the knuckles, rose shorts, and white sandals with rose straps. '_Is this… me?' _he asked himself. His ears perked up as he heard music. _'I can hear that melody again! I can sing!!' _As he stood tall, the dragon, man looked up, repelled by the white glow that Luchi was casting. 'Wait a bit, Kaita! I'll make sure you get out of this alive!' he thought. He raised the microphone to his lips, and his voice was magically amplified.

"As a merman prince, the reason I sing is to convey my love… the Quartz Pearl in my possession sparkles to brighten up the sea… and with my Pichi Pichi Voice, we'll start up this concert!" he said. The dragon-man glared at him.

"You impudent little..."

"LOVE SHOWER PITCH!!" shouted Luchi, and he began to sing.

"_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

My heart skips a beat  
When you walk in the room  
I go boom, boom, boom  
You go zoom, zoom, zoom  
You're my playboy, playtoy  
Love you, my friend  
I wanna be with you until the end

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

I started to cry  
When you walked out that door  
You go bye, bye, bye  
I go why, why, why  
I'm so lonely and only

Waiting for you  
To come back and tell me  
I love you

I give my heart and my soul to you  
To make you see it's true  
I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?  
Please come rescue me

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Sweet little bumble bee  
I know what you want from me  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Sweet little bumble bee  
More than just a fantasy  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da

Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da  
Dup-i-dup-i-do la da!"

The dragon-man looked up to see that the sea had again become calm.

"What?! The waves stopped!" he shouted. He turned to the merman prince, now idol, whom had finished singing.

"Well? Do you want an encore?" he said, smiling.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky!" shouted the dragon-man and he disappeared.

Back on the beach…

Like so many years before, Luchi sat with Kaita's head resting among his tentacles.

'Kaita...' thought Luchi, grasping his pendant. 'You laid your life on the line… to get this pearl to me…' His pendant opened, his pearl hovering, as he began to vocalize. Kaita's eyes opened again.

"So it was you…" she said. Luchi gasped, tears in his eyes; he was so glad she was alright that he began crying.

"Once again my life is saved…" she said. "And I have you to thank, huh…"

"Kaita…" said Luchi, looking down at her.

"You cried back then too, didn't you?" she asked. Luchi leaned own, smiling.

"We finally meet again…" he said, giggling nervously.

"Kaita?!" said a voice. Luchi and Kaita turned and looked up. There stood Hanron, sunglasses in his hair… and a blue-green winged clamshell pendant around his neck.

"So that _was _you… Luchi!"


	2. Pichi Pichi Aquamarine Pearl Voice!

* * *

Disclaimer: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch belongs to Pink Hanamori

All songs copyright their original writers.

* * *

_There are seven merman princes_

_And seven pearls._

_They exist to protect the seven seas._

_The reason I sing is to convey my love._

_The reason my pearl sparkles is to_

_Brighten up the sea._

_And so, I can never forget…._

_…The sound of the waves or_

_The warmth of the sea._

_And someday…_

_…I'll remember!_

* * *

Back at the Pearl Baths, Nikomaru was giving Luchi and Hanron a real chewing-out.

"Hey! Pay attention!" he snapped at the daydreaming Luchi, who turned back to his 'brother'. "You skipped work on Sunday and went to the beach! What do you think would happen if everyone found out about your merman form! As punishment, you must clean the baths!" he yelled. Hanron smiled weakly before tuning to leave. "Hanron-chan, you too!" shouted Nikomaru before Hanron could escape.

"Why me?" asked Hanron as he picked up a broom. Luchi turned on him, furious.

"Hanron is a liar! Little liar Hanron!" he sang, his voice screechy and off-pitch once more.

"YAI! Luchi, do you know how dangerous your singing is?" asked Hanron, clapping his hands over his ears. "You have your pearl! Why are you still tone deaf?! You're hurting my ears!" he yelled. He then uncovered his ears and gave Luchi a sly grin. "Are you even a merman?" he asked. Luchi's jaw dropped.

"What an awful thing to say!" he said, rounding on Hanron. "What about you? You're a merman yourself, and you never told me! That's so unfair!" he yelled, pushing Hanron into the water. In a flash of light, Hanron's fish tail, that of a snakehead fish, replaced is legs. Instead of a natural snakehead color, though, it was aqua in color. He brushed his hair, now a lighter shade of blue, out of his eyes.

"What was that for?" he asked, his tail flopping lightly.

"Honestly, Hanron! I thought a human had discovered my secret! You're so mean!" he shouted. The aqua merman stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at Luchi.

"Quit complaining, Mister Tone Deaf!" he said as he used his tail to whip water at Luchi. Now half-octopus again, he staggered to walk on his tentacles.

"OOH, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!!" he shouted, throwing a bucket of water at Hanron, who splashed him back.

"Payback time!" he said, and the two began a splash war. A short while later, the door opened and Hippo walked in.

"What do Your Highnesses think you're doing?!" she yelled, "Did you hear what Nikomaru-san just said?! You're two of the seven princes of the Nations of the Seven Seas, didn't you hear that?" she yelled. An empty bucket flew through the air, hitting Hippo in the face and knocking the penguin out.

"Oops." said the two mermen at once. Luchi thought back on what Nikomaru had explained to him.

'_I'm a prince?' though Luchi as he dried off._

"_Are you listening, Luchi?" asked Nikomaru. "I didn't want to tell you so soon, but… the storm before was a symptom. Recently, the ocean world has changed. There are seven Merman Nations: the North Atlantic Ocean, the South Atlantic Ocean, the North Pacific Ocean, the South Pacific Ocean, the Arctic Ocean, the Antarctic Ocean, and the Indian Ocean. Each is ruled by a prince who possesses one of the seven merman princes, each controlling a different race and holding a different pearl. The prince of the North Atlantic rules over the Shark Mermen and holds the Jade Pearl. The prince of the South Atlantic, Hanron-chan, rules the Snakehead Mermen and holds the Aquamarine Pearl. The prince of the North Pacific, which is you, Luchi, rules the Octopus Mermen and holds the Quartz Pearl. The prince of the South Pacific rules the Lionfish Mermen and holds the Gold Pearl. The prince of the Arctic Ocean rules over the Smelt Mermen and holds the Tanzanite Pearl. The prince of the Antarctic Ocean also rules over the Smelt Mermen, but holds the Amethyst Pearl. And last but not least, the prince of the Indian Ocean rules over the Trevalley Mermen and holds the Jacinth Pearl. Since merman princes can control the sea, you two have to gather the other five princes. When the powers of all seven pearls combine, they will summon Aqua Regino-sama, the God of the Seas._

"I still can't believe I'm the prince of the North Pacific…" said Luchi, a finger on his lower lip. "Say… Hanron, did you know you were a prince? So what's your Nation like?" he asked.

"Eh? Forget about that! What I can't understand is why the Prince of the Quartz Pearl is so useless!" shouted Hanron, throwing a towel at Luchi. Luchi tackled Hanron to the ground, beginning a wrestling mach.

"You did it again!" shouted Luchi, stretching Hanron's mouth with is thumbs, well out of reach of the snakehead prince's extremely sharp teeth.

"Geg hyour hab ob by mouf!" garbled Hanron, trying to push Luchi away.

"Please, both of you stop!" shouted Hippo, but a towel was thrown in her face by Luchi. 'Should have seen it coming…' thought the penguin.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Nikomaru, picking up Hippo. "Go and clean the entryway! And don't forget to keep your pendants hidden!" The two princes nodded before running out into the entryway, grabbing brooms.

"It's YOUR fault that he's mad!" shouted Luchi. Hanron pointed at him accusingly.

"It's YOUR fault, Luchi! You're a bad prince!" shouted Hanron. Luchi twirled his broom like a staff.

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" he yelled.

"You wanna fight, octo-boy?!" yelled Hanron, holding his broom up defensively. Just as Luchi was about to swing, someone grabbed his hand from behind.

"Wow, close call, Tiger" said a familiar female voice. He turned to see none other than…

"Kaita!" he exclaimed. The brunette surfer wore a bright pink mini-skirt, loose white tank-top, and lace-up knee-high boots.

"These public baths… you live here? I guess I'm gonna have to come through these streets to get to the beach now. The bigger streets are blocked 'cause of the festival- what a pain!" she aid.

"What, there's a festival?" asked Luchi.

"Hey… let's do the festival together!" said Kaita. Placing her hands on her hips, she tuned to Luchi. "Okay with you?" Luchi's eyes widened in excitement.

"Sure, I'll meet ya there around 2!" he said, and dashed back inside. Kaita rolled her eyes.

"Boys…" she said as she continued to the beach, tote bag slung over her shoulder.

Hanron, I'm thinking about telling Kaita how I feel about her tonight." said Luchi. He turned to the other merman prince. "Can you come too?"

"No way!" said Hanron, shaking his head.

"Why not? You said you'd help me out!" said Luchi.

"I was trying to make friends with you-Kaita's a human!"

"But she remembered me, even after seven whole years!" retorted Luchi. Hanron turned to Luchi, his expression stony.

"Since you're clueless, I'll tell you… a merman who willingly reveals his true self turns into sea foam!"

* * *

**Underwater, Unknown Location**

* * *

"…Then, you were frightened off by the merman?" asked a smug female voice.

"Accept my apology, Gaita-sama!" said a male voice. It was the dragon-man who had kidnapped Kaita. A smirking man in a yellow bandana and matching shorts laughed.

"You're so stoooopid, Izuru!" he said. "How dare you brazenly come back like that?"

"But I never expected something like that to happen." said Izuru, scowling. The silver-aired girl swirled her wine glass, the yellow bandanna-ed man reflected in it.

"Very well, Eriru, I'm leaving it to you." she said. She looked identical to Kaita, save the fact that her hair was silver and her eyes amber. She wore a rather low-cut dress with fur lining, and tall, spike-like heels. "I need to control the Seven Seas and make Aqua Regino my own! And to do that, I need all the merman princes and the seven pearls!" she said. Eriru nodded.

"I'll be off then!" he said, twirling out in a small whirlpool.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' thought Gaita.

* * *

**Back On Land…**

* * *

Luchi, dressed in a blue kimono printed with yellow crescent moons, walked along the main street of the festival.

"Sorry, did you wait long?" asked Kaita. She wore a blue tank top with swirling blue designs on a white border, small rhinestones placed in the center of the swirls. Two men, one in a dark green yukata and one in a t-shirt and jeans, followed her. "Sorry 'bout these two. They kinda glommed onto me." she said, holding up her uchiwa fan.

"There's a karaoke contest over there!" said the one in the T-shirt.

"I wanna here your beautiful singing voice, Kaita-chan!" said the one in the yukata. The two started to walk off with her, and she turned back.

"Luchi!" she yelled. Luchi 'humph'ed before sticking his tongue out at the three.

"Do whatever you want! I'm gonna go have fun with Hanron!" said Luchi as he took off. 'Kaita, you dummy!' he thought. Hanron's voice echoed in his head. '"She's a human!"'

Hanron walked among the people, dressed in a casual outfit.

"Where's Luchi?" he asked, before he bumped into someone and nearly tripped foreward.

"Careful, now!" said a female voice. Hanron looked up slightly to see that the one who had caught him had short black hair and green eyes. "You okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah…" said Hanron, blushing. The girl held out a baggy containing a few small goldfish. "Oh, you can have these." she said, handing the bag to Hanron. "I got them during the karaoke contest- I'm a little embarrassed to carry them around since goldfish are kinda childish." Hanron gladly accepted the bag. "You're a junior high boy, right? Make sure you get home before it's too late." she said as she turned and gave a small wave. "Ja ne!"

"Wow…" said Hanron as the girl walked off.

"Kaita's nowhere to be seen…" said Luchi, looking around. "Maybe I should just go home."

"Poor boy. Did someone stand you up?" asked Kaita, uchiwa fan raised. "I finally managed to lose the musclehead brothers." Luchi, angry, stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm going home!" he said. "You better go spend some time with those two pretty boys before they get away!"

"….." Kaita looked at him for a second before whapping him with her fan.

"What was that for?" asked Luchi, covering where he had gotten smacked with his hand.

"The one I asked to the festival was you, Luchi!" she yelled.

"Hey, there she is!" said a voice. Kaita turned to see the two boys from earlier making their way through the crowd. Luchi grabbed Kaita's hand.

"Come on!" he said, and the two ran, laughing.

* * *

**Later…**

* * *

Luchi and Kaita, still hand-in-hand, hit the sand with a dull 'whump'.

"That felt great!" said Kaita.

"Ahhh! I'm wiped out!" said Luchi, smiling. He looked over to Kaita, who was staring at the night sky. Luchi's heart started pounding in his ears.

'This is the beach… the beach where I saved her life…" he thought.

"Say..." started Kaita, looking at Luchi. "Once… in this cove, I heard the most beautiful voice…" Luchi froze as Kaita continued. "Even now, I can't forget it…"

'It was from back then!" thought Luchi. Sitting up, he put his fingers to his throat.

"Ahhhh…" he began, warming up his voice. "My love-!" he began, but his voiced cracked, making a high note into a screech.

"That's the worst voice I've ever heard!" giggled Kaita. Luchi looked at her, hurt.

"I'm going home!" he said, stamping off in his high-soled sandals.

"I'm sorry! Please, let me walk you home!" said Kaita, sitting up.

"Don't bother! I can go by myself! I'm a big boy!" he shouted, hurt. His mind raced. 'Why?!' he thought, tears forming as Hanron's voice once again entered his mind. '"A merman who willingly reveals his true self turns into sea foam!"' shouted Hanron in his mind. 'Why can't I even tell someone how I feel?! I don't get it! Explain it to me, please, Hanron!'

Back on the beach, Kaita got to her feet.

"Aw man!" she said. Her necklace reflected the starlight, a sparkle coming off of it. "So… where are you?!" she asked.

At the kareoke contest, Eriru continued to sing, the audience entranced.

'The reports should be coming in soon.' he thought. 'After all, mermen love to sing! I'm just soooo smart!' he thought, smiling as he continued his song.

* * *

**Tokyo Bay Area, Shell Apartments, Unit 302**

* * *

Hanron watched the fish he had put in an aquarium with other fish from his home kingdom, smiling as he watched them.

"Hee hee hee! Maybe I was too harsh on Luchi…" he said dreamily. "Ahh… that girl was so wonderful…" His eyes glazed over as he thought of when he left his kingdom.

_Hanron, in his prince's robe, watched in horror as his castle started to crumble._

"_Your Highness, you must flee!" said one of Hanron's servants, swimming up to him._

"_What's going on?" asked Hanron, whirling around._

"_Prince Hanron! Run! You must fulfill your duty to search out the other six princes!" shouted the servant. Hanron swam as fast as he could, the castle falling to pieces…_

Hanron leaned foreward, his pendant falling out of his shirt. One of the fish's eyes gleamed, and Eriru perked his head up. Outside the apartment, Luchi knocked on the door.

"Hanron? Are you there? I'm coming in." he said, turning the doorknob.

"Found you! Found you!" said Eriru's voice. "This time, it's a pretty Aquamarine Pearl!" Water started forming a blob and drifting out of the tank and Eriru grabbed Hanron. He screamed as Eriru jumped up and pinned him to the floor, black wing-like fins sprouting from his back.

"Hanron?!" shouted Luchi, rounding the corner.

"Luchi!" shouted Hanron, struggling to breath under the weight of the sea demon above him.

"Well, if it isn't Mister Quartz Pearl!" said Eriru, smirking. "I'm just amazing, aren't I?" he asked.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Luchi.

Eriru smirked as he spun around, getting off of Hanron.

"E…" he started, "Ri…" he finished twirling, his eyes now dark red. "Ru!" He then smiled, performing a strange pose on one foot. "See?" he asked."

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Luchi. Hanron facepalmed.

"You're such an idiot! I only started having headaches after I met you." he said, massaging his temples.

"I know what's happening, so stop being mean!" he shouted. "…Unless, of course, you don't want my help." His necklace opened his pearl glowing.

"Quartz Pearl Voice!" he shouted, and he was in his idol form in a flash. "I'll exorcise your demons with my pichi pichi voice!" he said. He winked as he raised his microphone. "It's time for tonight's live entertainment to start… with my Love Shower Pitch!" he shouted. His song began and musical notes twirled around Eriru, but they seemed o have no effect.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked. Hanron crept up behind Eriru.

"Dummy! It's his ears!" he shouted as he ripped off the bandanna. Eriru's large brown ears sprung out; they were shaped like a cat's ears. "Aquamarine Pearl Voice!" shouted Hanron, and he was in his idol form in a flash. He was wearing a tight, sleeveless white shirt with aqua lining, aqua shorts, and elbow-length fingerless gloves with aqua lining at the elbows, knee-high boots with aqua pads at the knees, and his microphone in his hand. "Now, just watch my lovely Sugar Pitch!" He winked, and Luchi scowled.

"Sure, you can sing, Hanron! But now..." he said, looking at his friend, who smiled back, "It's time for an encore! Pichi Pichi Pitch Duet!"

_Luchi: "sonna kao shite 'naide  
shiawase ga nigete inakunacchau  
mayotta toki wa sora wo mite  
itsudemo "soko" ni aru kara!"__mee ippai  
kokoro kara anata e no ai wo  
sasaketai todoketai  
mou mune ga ippai__"_

Hanron: "II kanji na Situation!  
MERODORAMAchiKKU na yokan!?  
ishoni Congratulation!  
tokubetsu na hito to"

Both: "yume ippai  
mee ippai  
amai amai ANATA to no ai wo  
sakebitai utaitai  
mou onaka ippai"

Hanron: "nandemo nai KOTO de  
butsukatte namida detarishite  
WAGAMAMA na atashi no tonari de  
kawaranai egao kureta!"

Luchi: "zettai no Communication!  
yappa kore ga daiji desho?!  
yatta! Congratulation!  
tokubetsu na hito e!"

Both: "yume ippai

motto ai ga ippai  
amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo  
tsukuritai tarinai  
demo onaka ippai!"

Luchi: "KIRAKIRA shita PINKU iro shita Hoshi-tachi wo  
tsunagete HEART ni shite  
zutto kazatte oite.

Hanron: "futari no ai ai kasa wo sashite aruku  
ame ga yande niji ga dete  
zutto wasurenaide ite!

Luchi: "II kanji na Situation  
MERODORAMAchiKKU na yokan  
ishoni Congratulation!  
ANATA to futari!"

Both: "yume ippai  
mee ippai  
amai amai ANATA to no ai wo  
sakebitai utaitai  
mou onaka ippai!

GO! GO! yume ippai  
kokoro kara ANATA e no ai wo  
sasaketai todoketai  
mou mune ga ippai!

motto ai ga ippai  
amai amai Candy mitai na ai wo  
tsukuritai tarinai  
demo onaka ippai!

Luchi: "sotto HIMITSU no KISS shite  
mou ai ga ippai  
Yea!

After the song, both mermen idols turned to Eriru.

"Love Shower Candy Pitch! Care for an encore?" they asked.

"Aw… you make me so frustrated!" shouted Eriru. "You're both so cool, it just makes me mad!"

* * *

**Back on the Beach…**

* * *

Kaita looked out over the water as a male voice began singing.

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta merodii  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi._

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no merodia  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai.i"_

Kaita looked up to see Luchi in his merman form, sitting on a tree. Kaita looked up, blushing.

"What do I have to do so I can be with you!" she yelled. "What do I have to do to be with you?"

"I do! I feel the same!" said Luchi. "I've felt it since we first met!" he leaned down, kissing Kaita on the cheek. "I've thought… …only of you! Come search for me!"" he shouted as he jumped, silhouetted in front of the moon, and dove into the ocean.

"I will!" shouted Kaita. "I'll find you!"

* * *

**At School**

* * *

"You fell for a human too?!" asked Luchi, mouth agape.

"Yes!" said Hanron, dreamily.

"So what were your lectures about?!" shouted Luchi.

"Weren't you at the festival?" asked a female voice. Luchi and Hanron whirled around to see a girl in a light grey suit.

"I'll be the music teacher at the school starting this semester, Tara Mitsuki. It's nice to meet you." she said. Hanron was flush crimson as Tara walked away.

"Uh… Hanron?" asked Luchi, waving his hand in his friend's face.

"Yo!" said Kaita, grabbing Luchi by the shoulder. "Sorry for the laughing last night."

"Kaita!" said Luchi, turning to Kaita. 'I went a little too far myself…'

"It's her!" said Hanron. Kaita turned to see a green-haired boy in the school uniform.

"Huh? Just on the other side of the teacher? He's actually showing his face at school?" she asked. Hanron nodded.

"It's that transfer student who's the source of all the rumors!"


End file.
